


Warmth

by jumpStart (ouija)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouija/pseuds/jumpStart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It attracted you like a moth to a flame and you couldn't stop yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to do for some club but it's way too embarrassing so I'm posting it here 0v0

He gave warmth a new meaning.

Seriously, how high do you even have to be to reach that kind of warm? He was borderline blustering, hot to put it simply.

Oh _god_ was he hot, like a bonfire in the Sahara Desert roasting all of your furniture on the hottest moment of the day, no, make that an exploding volcano. Yes, he was quite the hottie you'd have to admit, but you're not talking about attractiveness, you're talking about body heat.

It was subtle: light touches here and there, occasional face kisses (most of these being planted on your nose), things of that manner, which slowly lead you on to the trail of this heat, this fire he possessed _somewhere_ that you couldn't quite place. And it bothered you. It vexed you from your dichromatic eyes down to your skinny pinky toes, especially the way he didn't seem to notice at all how much he was burning. Scorching and you wanted more of that flame. To be cooked to his will and served on a silver platter.

But soon the fire grew larger, like a small candle light growing to burn down a whole house and he still seemed to be oblivious.  
Pats on the head came first. Affectionate gestures as if you were a dog but you didn't mind. It was _attention_ , and ever so slightly uncharacteristic of his ice cool demeanor now that you think of it.

But you brushed those thoughts off until petting sessions turned into hugs. One day, he took you by surprise and embraced you from behind, leaving your feet dangling a bit in the air for the brief moments that the hug had occupied and it's happened every day since. Not like you don't like it or anything, it's just... different.  
You don't even know how those are related and when the transition happened, it just did. They molded into your lifestyle like nothing changed at all.

But his heat, it's like an infection, invading your every thought. Even when you think the thought is gone it crawls right back in and makes you want to pull your hair out in frustration. You feel like you’re living for him to want and love you.

And it’s alright.


	2. shivers and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snuggle issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this too much so I'm not sure about quality...  
> EDIT: i fixed it! now it's not all squished

Weeks have passed and your problem hasn't changed. If anything, it's worse than ever.  
He'd taken an interest in making you squirm, getting you out of your comfort zone and taking you by surprise. It only left you uneasy and unsatisfied every time but you figured it would pay off at one point.

Or not.

You decide to think about it for a while. _Why would he show any sort of attraction or concern without knowing something is getting under your skin in all the right ways?_ That's right! He probably wouldn't. So that means he up to something and most definitely not as oblivious to this little... spark of his as you originally thought. That prick. You shrug it off and continue your studying, letting the brief thought that you should have a counter plan wander to the back of your mind.

***

You awake with a jump, shuddering as you sit up and gasp for air, wondering where the shock came from. Mr. Douchebag is looming above you.

Well that's a _huge_ surprise.

The creep. You groan and push his face away, wanting him to leave you alone. But he's persistent as ever, readjusting his shades and sitting down to make himself more comfortable. You utter two words and he chuckles. His laugh was full sounding and melodic, deep and sweet but had this veiling tone of sarcasm along with it that was close enough to pissing you off beyond reason.  
You lay back down and face the side opposite of him. If he wasn't going to leave you alone, you were going to give the silent treatment.

He snuggles in next to you and it makes you cringe, muscles hesitantly relaxing as he traces patterns on your stomach with one hand and trails your jawbone with the other. You've never known a man that could you so mind-blowingly upset and then blow that feeling off like it was nothing. It kind of scared you really. How someone could have so much control over your emotions and is probably not aware of that fact. He pulls you closer to his chest and you curl up like a roly poly, remaining silent the entire time.

He starts to nibble at your ear now. Oh hell no, you are burning up and this is not happening. Not right now it isn't. He is not getting what he wants when he wants it; he's going to play by your rules.

You act stoic and pretend to brush him off, staring blankly at the pale wall on the other side of the room as a temporary distraction. Taking notice in your supposed boredom, he kicks it up a notch, stroking a hand through your hair and kissing at your jaw. Shuddering, you flip over and push him away, sitting up and excusing yourself for a shower.

It hadn't been an unpleasant outing, it was far from such, but exposure can be a weakness and you didn't want to feed his ego all too much. Or at least not willingly in his first attempt.

The water is warm against your wiry form and you sigh in relief, all the previous stress and awkwardness caused by that moment fading away. But you can't help but think about how smoldering hot he was and that causes another unintentional shiver to roll down your spine.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. the process of asking out a coolkid and then falling asleep on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku is the best witness

You finally get over your trivial emotions and gain enough sheer willpower in unsaid irony levels to ask him on a date. But of course, asking someone out via irony means you must be ironic in the asking; the date, questionable.

You decide to take it old-school and ask him out like in the Japanese animes, school girl outfit and all and he sniggers, hand coming up to cover the grin snaking across his countenance. You glare up at him before continuing your _kawaii desu_ proclamation of unadulterated adoration.

He was only a few inches taller than you, but still took advantage of it, and being all dressed up like a moe moe shoujo (more like god, why am I doing this) didn't help raise your self esteem much. Wincing, you finish the last line of your extremely corny love letter and sigh, handing it to him to sign the bottom.

In skinny, scratchy scrawl you had written, "Do you want to go out and see a movie with me? y/y? Please check whichever you would like and then return it to me xoxo - Sollux"

You cough and look away, starting to head toward your room to change out of this poor excuse of an outfit immediately, but he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you in for your daily hug, flipping your skirt (on purpose for sure!) in the process. You ignore him and stalk away, slumping onto your bed after closing your door and securing the lock.

"Ugh that wath terrible and ii hate mythelf." You mutter, quickly changing into gym shorts and a hoodie before returning to the main room of your shared dorm, shooting daggers at the blonde sitting over on the couch that seemed to be mulling over the paper you had given him. Just to bother you, you assumed, most likely because there was only one answer and you both knew it. But he always was the one to tease, so it was like clockwork by now.

You plop down next to him and stare at the note being held. Maybe if you look at it long enough it'll shrivel into nothing and you can save yourself all this unnecessary stress and worry. But it probably won't and you'll be stuck with your stupid decisions, regretting them until _you_ shrivel into nothing and all your bones break because you're old as dust and didn't drink your milk as a child.

During all this hard thinking, you never noticed that your eyebrows had started to knit together until he started to smooth them out with his thumb, his own eyebrows showing slight concern as he slowly worked away the troubles and doubts, physically and mentally. It felt nice, but you wish he didn't have his shades on. They were like big, black, annoying brick walls that blocked your view of the most amazing sunset over a spectacular bay and you hated them with quite some passion. Enough passion to make out with them, no, but the hate was most definitely present.

You lean on his shoulder, the honey yellow of your jacket seeming to mix with the fire truck red of his where you two met, forming this small, pleasant, orange kind of glow in between. You vibrate lightly and he looks over at you as you pull out your phone and quickly type out a response to a good friend of yours.

He tries to take a look at the screen as you text, but you skillfully shield your delicate phone from his shaded eyes, eliciting a skeptical look from him that makes you smile. More like an evil little grin but close enough. It was his fault for being nosy. After fully replying to the slightly irritating but very predictable message from your friend, you flip your phone back to the music side, set it to silent and slide it back into your hoodie pocket.

"Who's that?" he asks, staring a hole into the paper again.

"Why are you being tho nothy today?"

"Why aren't you telling me things honey, are you cheating on me?"

"That doethn't anthwer my quethtion."

"And that doesn't answer mine, lisp face."

You sigh. "It wath jutht KK. Happy, printheth?"

"Happier than a snot-nosed brat on christmas."

You lean into him again and he smirks until you smack him in the face with your sleeve.

"The second yes."

"What?"

"I choose the second yes."

"What are you even talking about?"

"The second paper yes."

"...What yeth?"

"The one on the paper, dunkass."

"What paper?"

"The one you gave me when you were all kawaii doki doki like in the shoujo animes."

"What doeth that mean?"

"Which part? The ‘I'll go out with you’ part or the ‘you're cute’ part?"

"Oh." you both sit there for a while. Not moving, just breathing.

"Why the thecond one?"

"What?"

"Why did you choothe the thecond yeth?"

"Why the fuck not? The first one is all clichéd like: ‘Oh of course you'll choose me, I come first.’ So I chose the other one. And I thought it would bother you since that's where the 'no' should be."

"That’th dumb."

"You’re dumb."

"You’re cute."

"You have a cute lisp."

"That’th cheethy."

"So are you."

"I want a cheethe thandwich."

"Make it yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I’m not your frilly French maid."

"I thought it wath in the job dethcription."

"Shush."  
He puts a hand to your face and you lick it, receiving an 'ew what the fuck did you do that for' and a few wipes to your sweatshirt. You chuckle and smush your cheek   
against his sleeve and cling to his arm, reveling in his heat, his warmth as you idly listen to the music that dully pulsates from his headphones.

He smells like AXE and some Hollister cologne. He buys them both ironically of course. At least that's what he tells you and you kind of like the scent. Probably because you can sense his natural fragrance underneath it, dry and spicy, a little like cinnamon. You should convince him to use Old Spice. God that stuff is heavenly. Maybe you should buy him some later. Yeah, later. He looks over at you sniffing his hoodie and a dark eyebrow rises.

"What are you even doing?"

"Thniffling into your jacket becauthe I'm a piece of thit who can't do much of anything exthept be a thupid athhole bag of boneth." It was half true, you think with a frown. That was actually a really bad cover, why did you even say that.

He just shrugs and looks back up at the ceiling and you let his aroma assault your senses,   
the comfort lulling you to sleep.

***

You and waking up in normal conditions must not be in good terms, because when you awake, you're the little spoon, sandwiched between Dave and his ironic Hatsune Miku body pillow. The reason why he didn't just put you on your bed, or even left you on the sofa, unknown. You try and wriggle out of his grasp, but apparently you guys became tangle buddies last night, so that wasn't happening.

"Daaaaaaavvveeee." you quietly growl his name, trying not to trill it. Putting emphasis on words was hard enough as it is with the lisp, your troll tendencies adding to the list of 'things Sollux can't pronounce properly without embarrassing himself'.

He doesn't budge, not even twitch or grunt, and that makes you let out and exasperated sigh. Whatever. By the looks of it, you probably won't be going anywhere for a while.  
You close your dichromatic eyes as two blood red ones crack open, staying half-lidded from the veil of sleep as they let the mouth slowly grin against your hair.

You let yourself near the brink of sleep but before you call fall over the edge, a shift of your human heater stops you. It causes you to grumble and it- he laughs at you.

"I wath trying to thleep but then you moved."

"Uh huh, and I’m Nic Cage"

"You thuck"

"You blow"

"In your dreamth. Go back to thleep or let me go."

"Nuh uh, our legs got engaged. Miku over there witnessed the whole thing." He loosens the grip on your waist to vaguely motion in the general direction of the body pillow and you snort.

"Why do you even have that, and thould i athk?"

"'That' is a she, and she has feelings. I have her for ironic reasons. It was a present from bro. Along with a puppet that I threw at the window but that's a different story."

An eyebrow of yours quirks.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"More like do not tell. Sorry, lil’ lady, this shops closed for the night don't come back tomorrow please and thank you" That makes you chuckle and he lets out a 'tch' against your black locks.

"Theriouthly though. If you won't let me go you have to entertain."

"Not really. I can do whatever I want Mr. Captor." He tightens his grip on you again as you two ironically snuggle-cuddle.

Your date would have to wait.

 

Yeah, this was totally better.

Ten times better perhaps.

Secluded and intimate, not to mention scorching in a delightfully pleasing way.

God, you could even compare this to two peas in a pod you were so close. Platonically close, but still, veryyy nice.

You're so glad you didn't get up because shit, you would have missed out on this warm, cuddly, and usually really hot piece of Strider ass so to speak. It wasn't really his ass, but this is a metaphor. It was still him, therefore, amazing in a really douche-y, why-are-you-even-attracted-to-him way. He makes your insides feel blood-boiled when he touches you, but it's not a necessarily disturbing feeling. It's actually sort of comforting, not like you know shit but we're gushing feelings so it's fine.

You sigh in relief and fall to sleep once more anticipating your date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all this dialogue!!! oh man, this was pretty fun to write, but mostly stupid and slightly if no more-so OOC so please don't hit me.


End file.
